Tragedy Strikes Again
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Based on spoilers and speculation for season three. A Hale family member thought to be dead returns, and Derek struggles with his anger. When he and the pack take on the Alphas, it ends badly.


**I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Derek did not trust Talia. End of story. How could she fake her death, make him and Laura think they had lost their mother? He could barely stand to look at her or talk to her because he felt so betrayed. But at the same time, no matter how much he didn't want to, Derek understood. The fire was completely his fault, and he didn't blame Talia for wanting to get away from him. What mother could ever be proud of such a fuck up? They were piling up even more now that Jackson had left because he was legally dead, and Erica's body had been discovered. He figured Talia had reluctantly come running back because she didn't trust him, and he didn't blame her. She had plenty of reasons not to.

And now, Derek's anger worsened by the day. He was furious at everyone (well, almost) and everything and lashed out whenever he got the chance. Boyd and Stiles understood why and didn't take it personally, but Isaac freaked out, Scott yelled back, and Peter laughed in his face. Talia got the cold shoulder, but was never around when he got pissed enough to scream at the pack and attack whatever inanimate object was the closest. She heard about it through Peter and Stiles and wanted to confront her son about his attitude because it wasn't healthy. Talia needed Derek to be strong enough to take on the Alpha pack so the Hale territory could be safe.

But for now, the pack (minus Scott, moping in his house about Allison) was enjoying a movie night in Derek's loft. He had tried to tell them no, but they refused to listen. Now he was stuck watching some kids movie he had no interest in. He was glad it was clearly making Isaac happy, though. The teenager had been through a lot lately and needed something like this.

Stiles swung his legs around and put them on Derek's lap. His eyes narrowed. "Stiles, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired of sitting like that. It was starting to get uncomfortable." Stiles smiled innocently at him when Derek glared.

He was about to protest, but didn't want to interrupt this apparent evening of fun. He didn't have the heart or energy to get angry tonight for some reason. "Whatever." He let it go.

Stiles was surprised, but took pleasure in the victory. He was confused as to why Derek didn't understand he was hitting on him, though. He was so blatant about it that Isaac and Boyd were laughing into their pillows to muffle it. "So, are we going to watch another movie after this or should I head home?"

"I think I'm going to go for a walk after this is over. And I'm not going far," Isaac assured Derek after the older man let out a warning growl. He understood why Derek was upset, but he only wanted to clear his head for a little while. He didn't want to be out there by himself for very long when the Alpha pack was out there. They had already lost too much because of them.

"Yeah, I think I'll go with him." It was partially to keep Isaac safe, but Boyd also wanted to leave Derek and Stiles to their own devices to help them figure out whatever it was they had. He figured Derek should be happy about something and if that was Stiles? It was good enough for him. Derek needed this.

About twenty minutes later, the end credits started to roll, and Isaac and Boyd got up to leave. Stiles took the movie out as Derek headed to the kitchen to throw away some leftover popcorn nobody wanted. When he turned away from the garbage can, he was face to face with Stiles. "Whoa, what the hell are you doing?"

Stiles shrugged and wished he wasn't panicking about this. He had been perfectly fine earlier, so now what was the problem? "Isaac and Boyd left so I can do this." And then he nervously smiled, swooped in, and began to kiss Derek.

Derek was shocked at first and meant to pull away, but found he liked kissing Stiles. When he pulled away, he had to grab onto something to avoid falling back into the garbage can. "Wow."

"Yeah." Stiles stood there awkwardly and waited for him to say something else. He was prepared for two realities – rejection or acceptance. He could handle both. Well, maybe. He was terrified that Derek was about to tell him he didn't feel the same way.

"It was nice." That was the only thing Derek could of to say. He was still a little bit in shock and wasn't sure what to do next.

He laughed. "Thanks, I guess. So, what now?" He tapped his foot and waited impatiently for Derek's answer. Stiles prepared himself for the worst.

"We can keep doing that because I liked it. I like you." It was the truth. In the months since Jackson's resurrection, Erica's death, and the Alpha pack moving in, he and Stiles had become closer. His feelings had started to change, something which scared the fuck out of him. He was surprised that Stiles felt the same way, actually, and didn't understand why. What did Stiles see in him? Derek fucked up everything and ruined it any chance he got. But he wasn't going to think about that now. This was supposed to be a happy day, not "one of sadness", as Stiles had put it.

Stiles sighed in relief. "Thank fuck that you said that." He was about to say something else, but was interrupted by Derek moving in for another kiss. He melted into it.

When they pulled apart, Derek beamed at him. "You should probably go home now. It's getting pretty late and your dad's going to worry about you." He did not want to get in trouble with John Stilinski even though the sheriff now knew the truth. The man scared the hell out of him.

"I don't want to, but fine. I'll tell Boyd and Isaac it's safe to come in on the way out. I'll talk to you later." He waved goodbye and then left, skipping the entire time (something both werewolves made fun of him for as they walked back to the loft) to his Jeep.

Derek and Stiles continued to test the waters in whatever they had. There were plenty of make out sessions, but they never got any further than that. Derek refused point blank to have sex with him until Stiles was eighteen. He wouldn't back down from it either, and although he whined and complained about this, Stiles understood why and backed down. He didn't want Derek to think he was like Kate and cursed the hunter for fucking him up so badly. He also blamed Talia for running out and abandoning what was left of her family, too, and made sure she knew it. She just took it, however, and didn't even get angry all that much.

About a month after whatever this thing was between Stiles and Derek started, Derek came up with a plan to take down the Alphas. He wanted this war to be done and over with so maybe, just maybe, he could finally relax. He didn't think it was going to be that easy, though, which is why he – and Stiles – had come up with multiple plans to execute just in case.

Talia sat on the counter and interjected randomly to criticize the plans, pissing Derek off in the process, and added some things she thought could help. "I only want this to work, that's all. You can get angry with me later, Derek Brian."

Stiles laughed at that. "She just full named you, dude! You are in so much trouble."

Derek glared at them both. "First of all, can't even pronounce your real name, Stiles. Second of all, I am an adult, Talia. Don't fucking tell me what to do." Aware he was pushing it, Derek went back to looking at the plans on their table.

Talia narrowed her eyes. "I am still your mother and an Alpha. Don't you ever talk to me that way again." She understood why her son was angry was with her, but she deserved some respect. She was not about to take this from him.

Derek went rigid. He wanted so badly to tell her to fuck off, but she was right. No matter what, Talia was still his mother and he didn't have it in him to say that to her. Plus, he had enough guilt on his shoulders that he was surprised she didn't throw the fire in his face at every opportunity. He deserved that. "Fine. Whatever."

Peter wanted to interject, but a warning glare from Talia shut him up immediately. "So, when we are going to do this anyway? We want to surprise them so we have the advantage and can take a shitload of them out."

"Tomorrow night – Isaac's been staking them out and they're planning something big for the next night, so we'll take them on before they can get to it. This will end." Derek was one hundred percent sure that this was going to work, which proved to be a fatal mistake and wound up haunting him forever, adding to his guilt.

After everyone dispersed, Stiles and Derek were left alone. He clasped Derek's hand and comfortingly squeezed it. "Maybe we can tell everyone about this once the Alphas are taken care of."

Derek grinned at him. "I think they already know, but sure." This thing with Stiles made him happy and he snapped less. The pack was happier for it.

Stiles laughed and then hugged Derek. He wanted to tell him he loved him, but it was way too soon for that and he'd scare him off. He definitely didn't want to do that. "So, we'll be able to relax again after tomorrow, which is nice. I'll see you then."

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles. "We will. I'll see you then." He watched as Stiles left and then headed to bed, confident about their plans to take out the Alphas.

Upon waking up in the morning to rain, Derek had a bad feeling, but pushed it away. The rain meant nothing and this was going to work, he knew it. He just had to calm down and thinking of a smiling Stiles helped with that. He was terrified of fucking up this relationship, too, of ruining Stiles, but giving into this happiness felt right. He didn't regret it, at least not yet.

At six, once the sun started to go down, the pack – including Lydia, Allison, and Chris – met up at the park to go over their plans once more. They wanted everything to go just right, hopefully without any losses. Their overconfidence ended up proving to be a big mistake.

They walked into a trap, but didn't realize that until much later. The Alpha pack had been waiting for them since they knew the Hale pack was planning something big. They had purposely let Isaac left the information he overheard. They were like lambs in a slaughter.

Derek was trying to kill an Alpha when he heard his mother scream horrifically. He wanted to ignore it, but couldn't and turned around to find her on the ground, an arrow sticking out of her stomach. He immediately stopped what he was doing and went to Talia's side. "Mom, you okay?" He hadn't called her that since she had returned and didn't know why he had just done it now.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not." Talia shifted around uncomfortably and hated herself for doing this to her son. "I think … there was poison in the arrow." It was too late for her and she knew it.

"I'll just get the arrow out and you'll be fine." Derek didn't want to listen to this. His mother wasn't going to die – He wouldn't let her.

"I won't be. This is going to kill me. I am so sorry, Der. I don't want to … leave you, sweetheart, but I have to." She cried out in pain as the poison started to work its way through her body.

Derek resisted the urge to cry as a sob built up. He couldn't afford to do this now, and he didn't understand why this was happening again. "Don't go, please. Mama, please. Just stay with me." He didn't even realize he had reverted back to a childlike state and honestly didn't care.

"I love you, Baby." And then Talia's eyes closed for good as Derek gave into his sobs.

He shook her and tried desperately to wake his mother up. "Come on, Mama. Wake up. We can't do this now. Wake up, Mama." He sat there and shook her, repeating "Mama" over and over again until a hurt and limping Stiles went to his side.

Stiles gasped in shock at Derek's glazed eyes. "Hey, Derek? I know you're upset, but we need to go. The Alphas are gone."

"Wake up, Mama, wake up." Derek was gone now and there seemed to be no way to bring him back. Stiles was determined to try, however.

"Come on, Derek, please." Stiles tried to pull him away, but Derek refused to budge. He started to cry in desperation at the situation, at how unfair life was to Derek. Stiles tried futilely multiple times to get Derek away from Talia's body before Lydia decided to intervene.

She kneeled down next to Derek and rubbed his back. "Hi. I know you're not doing so well, but we're going to have to go."

"Mama, come on. Please don't go." Derek was having flashbacks now to those horrific few days after the fire and was completely gone.

Lydia wanted to cry herself, but she refused because she needed to be the strong one right now. Talia was their only loss, which was horribly lucky for them. "Come on, Baby. Your mom will be there when we get back." She and Stiles helped Derek up as he reluctantly let go of his mother's body and led him away as Chris, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd went to work at moving Talia to another location.

Stiles and Lydia both decided to stay with Derek since he was clearly out of it and needed their help. Everyone else stayed away out of respect – They would let him bury his mother whenever he was ready.

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see Derek up and about, drinking coffee at the table. His eyes were dull and his eyes red from crying, but he was better than he had been the night before. "Hey, Derek. How are you feeling?"

Derek turned to face him and he flinched. "I'm fine. You don't have to be here anymore. You can go. I don't need you."

"It's okay, Derek. I want to be here."

"Yeah, well I don't want you here!"

Lydia, also now up, had a feeling about where this was going and didn't alert either of them to her presence.

"You don't mean that." Stiles was Derek's boyfriend – He knew he needed him, whether he wanted to say it or not.

Derek scoffed. "Whatever you think we had, Stiles? We didn't. You mean nothing to me. You were just some fling that didn't even including fucking. Get the fuck out of my house now and don't even think of coming back for a while." He didn't mean any of it, but he had to push Stiles away. He couldn't handle another monumental loss like he had the night before. It was too much and he was barely holding on.

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured over Stiles, but he frowned. "I know what you're trying to do, but I won't let you. You think I'm not safe with you, right? Well, I'm still going to be around anyway, no matter what you say. Keep trying, though." He was hurt, but he understood completely why Derek was reacting like this.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Stiles. I don't want you around. Go! We're never going to be anything."

Stiles sighed. "Okay, I'm going to listen to you, but don't think this conversation is over because it isn't. We're broken up and I can accept it. But you're not alone and you never will be, Hale." He turned around and walked out, Lydia following him.

A deep, bone-chilling ache had settled into Derek's chest, but he refused to give into the tears again. This was his punishment. Everyone he cared about died and he deserved to be alone. He couldn't let that happen to Stiles.

Derek knew one thing for sure, though – The Alpha pack was not going to survive this. He would make sure of that.


End file.
